Little Feet
by Cel140
Summary: 'Under the garlands and before the eyes of all the inhabitants of Hope Valley, Jack and Elizabeth were pronounced husband and wife. By early spring the next year, Elizabeth surprised Jack and all of her friends with the news they'd all hoped and longed for. A baby.' Against all odds, Jack and Elizabeth marry. But how will Jack take on the responsibility of fatherhood? Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Little Feet

by Cel140

(Recently, I have been watching Hallmark's amazing TV show 'When Calls the Heart', and it has truly been a pleasure to watch! I've been practically marathoning the whole first season and the second, and I have to say it is an absolutely wonderful Christian based family show. It has romance, mystery, drama, humour, and all of that good stuff, so for all those people who haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it! And for all of you Hearties who watch it, YAY! Please enjoy this one-shot and leave me a comment, fave, and\or follow if you enjoyed this! I thought the quote would be a fitting title, but I don't know who said it. If any of you know, don't hesitate to tell me ;D This story is of course AU, but I wish it will happen sooner rather than later! Oh, and one last thing, I hope you enjoy this Katrin!)

Jack must've walked the corridor outside Elizabeth's room over a thousand times. Perspiration rolled down his forehead, and his palms felt clammy as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

The Thatcher's family doctor had been very clear that he wasn't to enter, but every time he heard Elizabeth's muffled cry of pain through the door, he felt his heart clench.

At any other time he would've heard that sound, he would've come at once to rescue her from danger. As a mountie, it was his duty to protect the people of Hope Valley. As Elizabeth's husband, it was his privilege to keep her safe. But now he that could do neither, he had never felt more useless in his life.

His legs grew exhausted from the pacing and his mind from the stress. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to sink into the chair in the hallway.

The Thatchers had been _very_ upset that Elizabeth had not gotten to a proper hopsital, but by the time the family doctor had arrived, Elizabeth was already feeling strong contractions. It had been too late to move her.

The anxious soon-to-be father's thoughts were quickly cut off when the door had creaked open. Abigail came out of the room, and Jack lept to his feet anxiously.

"She's doing well," Mrs. Stanton said before Jack had the chance to voice his concern, "Dr. Gendrey says it will be only a matter of time."

Jack swallowed hard, and with all the will-power in him, he repressed any desire to barge into the room.

"How are you holding up?" Abigail asked gently.

"I'd be better if I could see her." Jack admitted. He couldn't help the way his voice trembled.

"Soon," Abigail encouraged, "Very soon."

With a small smile, she slipped back inside, allowing Jack a glimpse of his wife's figure on the bed. Just before Dr. Gendrey closed the door once more, Elizabeth caught his eye and gave him her bravest smile.

Then it was back to pacing the corridor.

To distract his mind from this irrational worry, Jack guided his thoughts back to the day when he'd asked Elizabeth to marry him.

He almost smiled as he recalled how hard he'd tried to keep the proposal a secret from all save Abigail.

His smiles probably gave himself away, for the moment Rosemary got within two feet of him in the bar, she'd squealed with delight and nearly choked him to death in her embrace.

" _How did you find out_?" Jack had asked in surprise once the strangling hugs were over and he'd successfully shut her up.

" _A little bit of this, a little bit of that_ ," Rosemary almost sang, " _I know when a man is ready, and you most certainly are_!"

Jack couldn't help a blinding smile.

" _You've got to keep this a secret Rosie_ ," He'd warned, but failed miserably at being stern, " _No one can know till it's time_."

Rosemary had opened her red lips wide to interrupt, but she quickly figured Jack wouldn't let her help if she argued.

" _My lips are sealed_!" She'd giggled.

" _About what_?" Lee had interrupted, having just walked in.

" _Jack's proposing to Elizabeth_!"

" _Rosie_!"

" _That's wonderful news_!" Lee exclaimed, clapping Jack's shoulder.

" _Thank you_ ," Jack said with tight lips to Lee before turning to Rosemary, " _What happened to 'my lips are sealed'_?"

" _Oh Jack, you're overacting! It's just the three of us, you wouldn't expect me to keep such news from my dear Lee,_ _now_ _would you? And besides, you can't plan this all by yourself_!"

Jack hadn't had much of a say from that point on. He and Lee spent nearly all day following Rosemary to all the 'perfectly romantic locations' for the 'perfect proposal' for the 'perfect couple'.

But all of the decorations and accessories seemed too-

Much.

Jack knew Elizabeth would prefer something simple and sweet. Something from the heart. Just him and her under a brilliant night sky with some candles spread over the grassy slope overlooking Hope Valley.

And so it was arranged. Jack promised Elizabeth a wonderful surprise, and with curiosity glistening in her eyes she agreed.

It seemed like yesterday that he'd led her blindfolded to the designated spot as she gripped his hand for guidance.

It had taken quite awhile, for by the time they arrived, both of their hearts were caught in their throats with anticipation.

He'd slowly slipped off the blindfold, and Elizabeth had gasped.

" _Oh Jack_!" She'd exclaimed, the candlelight lighting up her sky blue orbs, " _I don't know what to say_!"

" _You don't have to say anything_ ," He'd assured her, clasping her delicate hands in his, " _I will_."

There, on the grass admist the candles and fireflies, Jack Thornton knelt to his beloved Elizabeth and offered to her the small black box.

And yet, it wasn't just a ring he was giving to her. It was his mind, his life, his heart-all of it for her to take.

" _Yes_ ," She'd whispered, tears of joy pooling in her adoring eyes, " _Yes, for however many times you ask it_!"

He'd almost leapt to his feet, and with his heart soaring, Jack kissed her softly. That wonderful night, they became one. One soul, one body, one spirit.

And that would never change.

It wasn't until the first day of spring, however, that Jack finally wed his beautiful fianceè. He was stubborn on fulfilling his duties to the town and she wouldn't dream of having a honeymoon while the poor children would get left with Rosemary or Mrs. Blakeley, and as such they postponed it to spring break. Elizabeth's family had been slightly disappointed that Elizabeth did not return to Hamilton to have what they called a proper wedding, but both Jack and Elizabeth were set on a simple one in a place that they both felt at home.

And so, when spring came, it was prepared. They really couldn't have chosen a better time.

The cherry trees were full of tiny white blossoms, the last of the snow had melted away to the warmth of the early spring sun, and children once more played sports that they would've otherwise had to wait for during the winter.

The service was held at the beautiful white church and school. Before there had been schoolbooks piled high everywhere and sermon notes, but all those things had been cleared away to be replaced by garlands of pine branches with small white flowers intertwined in every nook and ribbons cascading in a beautiful and colorful array from the walls and ceiling. The pews were decorated with fresh flowers and on the wooden floor Elizabeth's young female pupils threw rose petals to form a path up to the altar.

Jack, besides wearing his finest suit, hadn't really changed outwardly at all. His hair was still smoothed into his deep side part and his dimpled smile still shone as brilliantly as ever, but something in his eyes indicated a change from within.

When the organ had started playing and all heads turned, Jack had known she would've been beautiful, but not _this_ beautiful. She had practically radiated with innocent and perfect beauty, in and out.

Mr. Thatcher had offered his arm to his daughter after whispering something into her ear. Then they had walked slowly up towards the altar.

" _Lucky man_." Tom had whispered to his brother, but Jack wasn't listening.

His eyes locked with Elizabeth's, and despite the fact she was covered with a sparkling white veil, he could still see her own loving eyes reflecting back at him.

Under the garlands and before the eyes of Elizabeth's family and all the inhabitants of Hope Valley, Jack and Elizabeth were pronounced husband and wife.

That day had truly been the happiest of both their lives. They accepted 's offer to stay at the Summer Estate not far from Hamilton for their honeymoon, and from there their lives were drastically changed.

Another year flew by, and by early spring the next year, Elizabeth surprised Jack and all of her dear friends with the news they'd all hoped and longed for.

A baby.

Jack could barely grasp his own joy. For nine months he'd showered the unborn child with love till Elizabeth had her hands full of it.

"You're being too overprotective," She teased one night as they huddled together on the couch to look through Jack's art album after a lot of hesitancy on his part and begging on Elizabeth's.

"When it comes to our baby," He'd said, placing a hand atop her growing bump, "There is no such thing as being overprotective."

That had been almost three months ago, and now that the baby was to be born, Jack didn't know how to react. He was used to seeing the bump and feeling the baby's tiny legs kick from under Elizabeth's dresses, but he hadn't mentally prepared himself for the fact that one day he'd be holding his child and interacting with him or her as he would any other human being.

He just-

Didn't know if he was ready for it.

Minutes seemed like hours. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as if all of nature was awaiting the moment when Jack would finally step through that door.

For sometime, every noise was either mute or too muffled to discern. He faintly heard the doctor's encouraging voice, and then, complete silence. Jack strained his ears, stiff as a board, holding his breath.

Then it came.

The quiet, but distinctive cry of a newborn.

He stood to his feet just as the door opened. Dr. Gendrey stood at the door, and with a warm smile on his face, he motioned for Jack to go in. He slowly side stepped the doctor, and before he could have any second thoughts, he'd walked towards the bed.

Jack hadn't realized how early it was till he took in the early sun's rays coming through the window and bathing his wife in a beautiful light.

Her hair may be damp and disorganized and her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, but Jack didn't see that. All he saw was a beautiful mother holding their precious bundle.

Abigail smiled and, giving Elizabeth's forearm a soft squeeze, left the two new parents alone.

Jack waited till Abigail closed the door behind her before making a move. But now that they were alone, Jack felt as if that one move might ruin everything somehow.

He didn't know how to approach them, for now his wife's eyes were no longer on the bundle of blankets, but on him.

"Come," She said softly.

With a few slow steps, Jack neared the bed. Hesitancy was most present in his blue eyes, but eventually it faded away into anticipation. His eyes fell to the little bundle, and with every step he got closer to seeing the head. Finally, Jack was at the head of the bed. Clasping the bed post, he peered over the blankets and saw the little face of the most beautiful baby he'd ever set eyes on.

Stray blonde hairs a few shades lighter than Elizabeth's grew on the baby's head. Its eyes were a beautiful soft blue that Jack couldn't quite distinguish as his or his wife's.

The baby had his nose though. There was no mistaking that.

"It's a girl." Elizabeth informed lovingly, running her index finger over the newborn's nose.

"She's beautiful." Jack managed to say.

"She looks like you. She has your nose."

Jack chuckled softly, reminding himself that he shouldn't have been surprised. Elizabeth could read his mind like no one else. All his nervousness seemed to have vanished into thin air the second a relaxing smile touched her lips. Pulling a chair from the corner of the room, he sat down and leaned forward to get a better look.

"She has your mouth."

Elizabeth hummed, gently touching the baby's bottom lip before sliding her hand under the bundle again.

"What should we call her?" He asked, shifting his gaze back to Elizabeth.

His wife tilted her head slightly, thoughtfully considering their choices. It wasn't that they hadn't thought of names before, but none of them seemed fitting now that this perfect little angel was born.

"I was thinking of Martha, or Emma, or Faith-"

"Faith."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise, and for a moment her breath hitched when she realized how close his face was to hers. She could feel his warm, welcome breath on her cheeks as he voiced his next question.

"You don't like it?"

"No," She replied, her lips quirking upwards in the smile Jack would never tire of, "I just thought you'd chose Martha."

 _'In memory_ _of your mother'_ were the words Elizabeth left unspoken.

Jack understood, but something in him didn't agree with their baby's name being associated to a lost loved one. As much as the name would make him remember the good times with his family when they were still together, Jack couldn't help but feel the bittersweetness too.

No, they needed something different. A name that would inspire only good emotions in the hearts of all those who heard it. A name that their baby would be proud to call her own.

What better than Faith?

"Faith Thornton," Elizabeth mused, barely concealing a yawn as Jack leaned in closer to support her head on his shoulder, "What a-" another yawn, "Lovely name."

Jack smiled.

"I'm glad you think so."

Closing her weary eyes and relaxing her tense body, Elizabeth drifted off into a well deserved sleep on Jack's shoulder as he gazed on in awe at his sweet little girl.

Faith looked up at him with her baby blue eyes, and she too let out a little yawn.

"You've only just entered into this world and you're already tired." Jack commented, the slightest bit of humor in his tone.

A tiny fist wriggled out of the blankets, but before it could get cold, Jack tucked it back inside the warmth of the blanket.

"Sleep," He whispered softly.

And so, in the undisturbed atmosphere of Elizabeth's little room, the new family huddled close together and thanked the Lord for this new and wonderful blessing.

Later that month, Elizabeth would write in her journal these following words:

" _Before that wonderful day, Jack and I used to think we had everything. But now with Faith in our lives, we realize that we've always had a place in our hearts that only a child could fill. As the old saying goes 'Happy is the Home with Little Feet_ '."

(Alright, that's a wrap! It really was a pleasure to write all this family fluff, and so I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Oh, and I know they've already mentioned Jack's mother, but as far as I know he's never said her name. I thought Martha would've been perfect for her :D Anyway, please don't forget to leave me your thoughts in the comments and let me know if you think this story should get a second chapter or not ;) Love you all!)


	2. Chapter 2

Little Feet

Chapter 2

(You guyss! I AM GRINNING FROM EAR TO EAR AND ROCKING BACK AND FORTH LIKE A SILLY GOOSE! x'D Your reviews each meant the world to me! I could've never expected so much positive feedback for just one chapter, but let me tell you, I'm ecstatic! I decided to continue this story :D I don't know how often I will update this as I didn't expect to continue it, but hopefully I won't keep you all waiting too long ;) Anyway, enjoy!)

"My, my, Constable Jack Thornton, I had no idea you were one to fall asleep on the job."  
It was to Elizabeth's playful teasing that Jack was dragged out of his sleep, and his fuzzy mind tried to make sense of her words. For a few moments, he couldn't understand what she was talking about. Had he dozed off in his new office again after a long night of sorting through paperwork? Had he forgotten to do something?  
And then, like a flood, it all came back.  
"Oh goodness sweetheart," He exclaimed, his voice somewhere in between groggy and shocked, "I fell asleep while rocking Faith!"  
Elizabeth giggled good-naturedly, "Don't worry, you didn't smother her. You tucked her in and laid her down in her crib before you drifted off."

Now that she mentioned it, Jack could vaguely remember having laid Faith down just before collapsing on his and Elizabeth's double bed. He hadn't even changed, and right now the buttons of his jacket were fairly strangling him. He felt numb too, but that was his own fault for not getting under the covers at night in the middle of the biting cold winter.  
"Yes, but I was supposed to let you sleep this time-"  
"I slept well yesterday night," Elizabeth assured him, "So now you can relax."  
"But I have things to sort through at the office and they can't wait." Jack replied, struggling to arise.

He could suddenly feel from how the mattress shifted under Elizabeth's weight that she'd placed her hands on her hips as the teacher part of her would do when correcting her pupils.

"Nothing is more important than your health," She said sternly, "Now be a good husband and sleep a little longer."

"Yes ," Jack chuckled into the pillow as he blindly reached out to dig his fingers into the ticklish side of her waist. Elizabeth squealed and swatted his hand away.

"I mean it, Jack!" She exclaimed, chasing the humour out of her voice, "Stay put!"

Her tone ended on an exasperated note, for Jack didn't seem to have been paying attention amidst the tickle attack. But she perceived he had when he turned over to look at her.

"I've got to finish a report and mail it."

"To whom?"

"My commanding officer. He wants the details on my work in Hope Valley this month and it _has_ to be sent today, but I've also received word of a group of men who were trying to cross the border illegally. They've been put in a local jail in Plum Springs, but because they have no constable in their county to deal with them, I've been called upon."

Elizabeth frowned softly. She knew how much Plum Spring's citizens counted on a mountie to solve this, but she couldn't help but feel anxious all the same. If these men were crossing borders illegally, who knew what else they were capable of.

Still, if she couldn't help him there, she could help him at home.

"What if I wrote out your report? I know about your work better than anyone."

Jack raised his brow slightly, "Do you know the correct form to write a report?"

"Being a teacher does have its perks, and I'm a fast learner. Have you already started it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then you don't need to worry," She said excitedly, "I'll write all the details and I can even get it mailed by this afternoon!"

Jack's dimpled smile appeared, and he chuckled. He was the luckiest man in the world.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Elizabeth saw where this was going, and she let out a girlish giggle.

"I don't believe you have!" She exclaimed in mock shock.

"Well then, , I am deeply madly hopelessly in love with you."

Closing the space between them, Jack kissed her lovingly and softly.

"Come have breakfast," She said after breaking away, her cheeks glowing a lovely pink. Then she stood up and disappeared through the door.

Jack sighed deeply as he watched her leave, then stood to his feet a little too fast. A terrible head rush claimed his vision for a few frightening seconds, and he blinked hard to shoo it away. It passed, but he sighed when he still detected a faint throb in his temples. He knew a baby had to be fed often during the night, but he hadn't expected Faith to scream and cry till she was appeased. It was nerve wracking when Jack was used to one screaming only when they were in trouble, and yet Elizabeth had always been ever so patient and long suffering.

" _It comes with being a teacher and now a mother_ ," She had said on numerous occasions, " _God has given me the grace for both_."

He agreed whole heartedly with that.

Slowly making his way across the room, he turned his attentions to the baby. As Jack came closer and saw Faith's little chest rise and fall calmly under her blankets, he felt overwhelmed by the beauty of his one-month-old bundle of joy. She was so perfect, so peaceful.

The first time Elizabeth had asked him if he wanted to hold her, Jack had felt so hesitant and nervous. It wasn't as if he'd never held a baby before. He'd taken care of Tom when their mother had been too busy, held Carla Noonan's twins a little while after they were born, and handled abandoned baby Indians, but this was different. He hadn't been able to explain what it was that made him scared about the prospect of holding her, but something was different. Perhaps it was that he was afraid that the second his fragile little bundle would be in his arms that he'd break her. Perhaps it was all so overwhelming that he didn't know how to react.

Whatever it was, Jack had stiffened as he lifted Faith into his arms for the first time. She'd let out a little cry of distress, and he'd looked helplessly to his wife.

" _You're too tense Jack_. _Faith_ _won't be comfortable if you aren't_."

With Elizabeth's gentle encouragement, he let his muscles relax. He wrapped his arms securely around her and Faith had immediately quieted. There were and are no words to describe how much he loved the feeling of her warm little body near his heart, the way her little hands would fist around his shirt, the way she'd tilt her head to try to look at him.

He could never express how much he adored her.

Resisting the urge to caress her silky smooth baby hair and wake her, Jack focused on the present and loosened the blanket in which she was wrapped so as to let her breathe better but not to loose as to let her catch a cold. Perhaps it would be best if he found a way to fit a fireplace here in their room, even if it was just a small one, so that she wouldn't get cold during the night. He would try to get the necessary pieces and equipment when he returned from Plum Springs. He spared one last look at the baby to make sure she was still sound asleep and then, as quietly as he could, he took his leave.

As he strolled into the kitchen Jack immediately noticed, along with the warmth of the fireplace, the welcoming smell of pie wafting tantalizingly in the air. His brows knitted together with curiosity when he walked up to where Elizabeth was cutting him a piece.

"Did Abigail send it?"

Elizabeth smiled proudly, "No, _I_ made it."

Jack raised his brow in pleasant surprise but without asking any more questions, he promptly took a seat and lifted the first forkful into his mouth. Elizabeth remained standing, her eyes wide and hopeful.

The second the food was in Jack's mouth, it felt like he was tasting home. As a young boy, eating pie for breakfast was a rarity. The few times they did have it, however, his mother would make him crave for more and more. She would have that lovely golden brown crust under and over the filling, and the filling itself was often lightly cooked apples with a touch of cinnamon and gratuitous honey drizzled over it when they could afford it.

If those ones had been good, this was even better.

"So-?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Jack swallowed, and looked hard at the plate, dragging out her anticipation as long as he could. But he couldn't bite back his broad grin for long.

"It tastes like my mother's pie."

His wife let out a relieved sigh and a bashful giggle as she took her own seat, "Really?"

"Mhmm!" Jack affirmed confidently around another mouthful.

"Abigail has been teaching me a thing or two, and I think I've finally gotten the hang of sweets!"

It was truly adorable to Jack how excited she got every time he congratulated her efforts, especially when it was clear that her cooking had become as good as he made it out to be. He was impressed.

Once Jack had had his full, he pushed back his chair with satisfaction.

"I have to leave soon," He said, taking his last sip of coffee. He relished its warmth before standing to his feet.

Elizabeth nodded understandingly and lifted his plate from the table to wash it while he went to retrieve his uniform and coat.

He took a moment a moment to splash his face with the water of the bathroom's basin, and then walked over to the closet in which hang his old faithful red serge, wide brimmed hat, and heavy black coat. He couldn't help but smile at the stitches along his breeches that Elizabeth had sewn in an attempt to mend a hole. They were far from perfect, but Jack wouldn't have them any other way, for it was a symbol of his wife's determination to try and try again till she succeeded.

' _I'm a Thatcher. We don't run from a challenge._ ' He could practically hear her saying the words when he looked down at those blessed stitches.

Donning them all, he returned to the kitchen to see Elizabeth drying her hands.

"Look at my mountie," She smiled, taking the sight in, "As handsome as ever."

Jack reflected her facial expression and walked over to peck her cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised as he pulled on his gloves.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip softly as the familiar wave of concern rippled through her. Jack clipped her pointy chin lovingly to encourage her, then he walked out the door and crossed the street to where his horse was tied up. Elizabeth watched from the frosted window as he swung with graceful ease into the saddle, kicked the horse's sides, and rode out of town, leaving the visible proof of his departure in the horse's imprints in the snow.

After a silent prayer for her husband's safety, Elizabeth left the kitchen's window to soothe a very awake and distressed Faith in the next room.

She was at the crib in the blink of an eye, and she quickly picked Faith up and cuddled her close.

"There, there," She cooed, rocking her back and forth, "Mommy's here now."

When Faith continued to cry despite her mother's efforts, Elizabeth quickly realized she was hungry, and so she fed her. Faith seemed to calm down after that. Her face returned to its pale shade instead of a fiery red hue, and she was almost instantly relaxed.  
"There," Elizabeth babbled in a baby tone, "Who is the most precious little bundle of joy? _Y_ _ou_ _are_! You are the cutest little sweetheart of the whole universe!"  
Faith gurgled happily at the love in her mother's tone, but as Elizabeth bent down to kiss her adorable little nose, someone knocked on the front door. She gave a slight sigh at having to go answer it when she was bonding with her little one, but it would be impolite to ignore it. Slowly and with the gentleness only a mother can truly have, she rested Faith back in her crib and made her way quickly to the door. Adjusting her skirt and tucking her stray tendrils of hair behind her ear to look more presentable, Elizabeth turned the knob and swung the door back on its hinges.

"Oh Abigail, thank you for coming! You have on idea how grateful I am that you're going to look after Faith."

Elizabeth moved away so that could come in and she smiled softly after enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"It's my pleasure," Abigail replied, her calming and winsome smile appearing on her face, "I'll keep her occupied, don't you worry."

Elizabeth gave a deep, contented sigh, "Thank you."

She proceeded to lead Abigail to the bedroom and watched as Mrs. Stanton lifted the baby into her arms.

"I've already fed her, so hopefully she won't complain just yet," The young mother rambled as Abigail held Faith close, "But please call me when she's hungry. She'll need her diaper changed soon too. It seems that Jack was right when he said his bravery reached only to a certain extent."

Abigail laughed at that, "Men don't know how to handle some situations. My Noah took months to muster his courage and get the hang of changing Peter's diapers. He would make such a mess, poor dear, and he would feel so embarrassed when I had to do it for him. Just give Jack time, it's harder for him to get used to having a child than you think."

Elizabeth nodded slightly, and after expressing her gratitude once more, she pondered these thoughts as she retrieved the report from Jack's office and then returned to their house to begin filling it out.

It was true. Jack hadn't carried their baby for nine months. He wasn't born with all the paternal insticts women are born with. This was quite new for him. Everytime he held their little one, she could see in his eyes that he still felt as if this was the first time.

On the other hand, Jack wasn't completely new to this. Those late nights when she was just unable to keep her eyes open a second longer, he'd be the one to carry Faith out into the open air on their porch and hum a soft tune til she was lulled to sleep.

It was quite hard to say where Jack was on this road of fatherhood, but Elizabeth made a mental note to set aside time that evening so that she could bring it up. She hadn't really thought much about it, but it didn't mean that Jack hadn't.

It was important.

...

Jack passed a gloved hand over his sweaty brow as he squinted thoughtfully at the scene before him. The sun had come peeking out of the clouds, not really providing any warmth, but glaring mercilessly down on the snow. He hadn't intended to stop, but the mountain pass that led to Plum Valley had been interrupted by an avalanche. There was no way around it.

"W're sorry Constable," One of the workers, , had said in a thick country accent as he rubbed together his weather worn hands, "But we din't know the snow would'a come down, ad we don't kno' how long it'll be before we git a decent road."

Mr. Davy hadn't had to explain why there were so many avalanches in this area. This part of the mountain pass had never been very reliable, and despite everyone's best efforts to be extremely careful, some natural disasters can't be avoided. He was glad that Elizabeth hadn't known about it. He didn't want her to worry, for as far as they knew, no lives had been lost.

Jack offered to help them clear it out, and they'd obliged. His heart still sunk at the thought of having it take so long, especially when he'd promised Elizabeth not to keep her waiting, but as it was he probably would not get home for a week or two with the amount of snow they had to clear away.

 _If_ all went well.

He pushed a wheelbarrow full of snow away from the path they were clearing and dumped what felt like the hundreth load today.

"Ya look t'irsty Constable."

Jack recognized the voice as Mr. Davy's, and he nodded ever so slightly.

"Here," The worker said, offering him a canteen. Jack tipped it back, and was surprised at the strong taste of liquor rushing out of the bottle down his throat. He coughed a bit at its potency, but knew it was impolite not to swallow.

"Not used t'it?" Chuckled the man, displaying his yellow teeth.

"No," Jack admitted, grimacing as he returned the alcohol to its owner, "Not really."

He'd had drinks at the saloon, but this was one of the strongest he'd ever tried. Still, it was good to have something to warm oneself up in this weather.

Mr. Davy laughed heartily and slapped Jack's arm, "Don't be gittin' tipsy, Constable."

And before Jack could assure the man that he could hold down a drink, Mr. Davy had strode off and retrieved his shovel.

The work was mostly silent from there, only interrupted by the creaking of wheelbarrows, the groans of exertion of the men, and the hard crunching of the snow underfoot. They worked for the better part of the day, until about lunch hour when all the men stopped and huddled together to eat and get some feeling back into their limbs.

Jack gave his pair of gloves to a young worker who was too poor to afford his own. He looked like he was barely a teenager, and Jack couldn't believe anyone in their right mind would send their child to take part in such risky manual labor.

"I'll give them back to you as soon as we're done with this shift, sir," The boy had choked out, partly from the cold and partly from how unaccustomed he was to anyone showing him any form of kindness.

"Why don't you hold onto them?" Jack offered, seeing how battered his hands were, "You look like you need them more than I do."

The youngster's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he thanked Jack over and over for this very much needed gift. He promptly pulled them on and looked at them as if they were more precious than diamonds. Then, with a huge grin, he darted off to wolf down his lunch.

Jack managed to gather from the workers during the break that the men who had tried to cross the borders had been also suspected of robbing a bank or two in the nearby regions. It had taken all of their resources to capture the gang as they had no Constable, but they'd sucessfully put them behind bars.

"I'm surprised no one has been assigned to Plum Springs, it seems that you would need at least a part-time mountie for a town like yours," Jack speculated.

"I don't think anyone has really heard of our little town," The leader of the workers, Mr. Sanders, replied, "I believe the mayor has tried to contact the officials in this region, but all our letters never seemed to be delivered."

"I don't think that's just. I will send word to my officers when I return to Hope Valley. I'm certain they will have a Mountie to spare."

Mr. Sanders expressed his appreciation.

"I wouldn't count on it, but I hope they will."

Jack smiled encouragingly and he watched Mr. Sanders walk off to speak to the workers.

"I'm glad this is my last shift," He listened to one of the men in their big circle say, "I've got a wife at home waiting for me."

"You're fortunate," Another said, "I have two children and I can't see either of them till this is all clear."

"Real shame," The first sympathized, "I can't imagine being away for so long. I wish on no wife or child to ever be put through that."

Jack swallowed a growing lump in his throat at these words. It was really one of the few reactions of his body that wasn't due to the cold.

He missed his little family already. He would've never expected that his transfer to what once was Coal Valley would have brought him any satisfaction or joy of any sort, but never had he been more mistaken in his life. He built a life in Hope Valley. A wonderful one. And whether God's plan for his life brought him up or temporarily down, he wouldn't trade it for any of the opportunities Cape Fullerton could've offered. He hadn't said it aloud, but with every passing day, he believed more strongly than ever that the life he'd been given-the blessing of a daughter, the love and support of the very best woman he'd ever known, the loyal and wonderful friends he'd made-was one that he could've never gained on his own merit.

He just wished two things more than anything else. Firstly, that he would one day be worthy of their love and friendship. Secondly, that someday he wouldn't have to be so taken with his duty that he would forget his most important duty-

That of spending time with his loved ones.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. Sanders abruptly signalled the end of their lunch break. He drew in a deep, decisive breath and stood to his feet to once more tackle his obstacle.

...

Oh goodness, Jack was right to ask if she knew anything about reports. She knew commanding officers expected a detailed one, but not as detailed as this! It was overwhelming how much Jack had to fill in every end of the month.

Each date had its designated slot, and in every slot there had to be compiled exactly what Jack had done that day.

Patrols? Chasing down outlaws? Investigating a local robbery? Interrogating suspects?

The list could go on and on.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and looked over the days he had already filled in, mostly of his patrols. The occasional troublemaker in town. That local robbery he'd resolved a few weeks ago.

Alright, maybe she _could_ do this.

Dipping her pen into the ink container, Elizabeth began filling in the first empty slot.

" **November** **2** **2** **nd** **191** **5** **,**

 _Morning patrol on the outskirts of Hope Valley._

 _Local robbery resolved and stolen item returned to its original owner-_ "

Elizabeth tapped the pen thoughtfully on the kitchen counter where she sat at, recalling the incidents of that day. One of her pupils, Sam Hooney, had wandered off into the woods that day when he lost his scouts group on a hiking expedition. She, the boy's mother, as well as everyone else in town had been driven nearly frantic with worry, but Jack had assured them all he would find Sam.

The mountain path upon which Sam's friends had last seen him was covered in knee-depth snow, and as such Jack was set on risking no other lives but his own on this search. He took with him a flashlight, blanket, and some food and then braved the frigid weather. Elizabeth didn't sleep a wink the whole night her husband was out searching, preferring to take comfort in Abigail's presence and in turn giving comfort to Mrs. Hooney.

Minutes had seemed hours. Their breaths were held, awaiting the new morning and any possible news.

She'd almost fallen asleep on Abigail's lap from exhaustion when Mrs. Hooney, who had refused to remove her eyes from the window all night long, gave a cry of relief and raced out the door without even wrapping herself up in a shawl.

Abigail and Elizabeth remembered their shawls and followed her outside as quickly as possible.

There were and are no words to describe the utter relief everyone felt upon seeing Jack carrying the asleep boy over his shoulder. Both were blue and numb and they both had a terrible cough and cold for nearly a week after, but they were home-alive and safe.

Jack later said that the boy had found a small cave to take refuge in and that they'd huddled together there till the ferocious wind had stopped and then they'd made their way down the mountain. Many times Jack had felt as if he couldn't take wade one more step through the sinking snow, but God's divine guidance and his determination to get home drove him forward. Elizabeth had been more grateful to the Lord than ever for once more bringing her husband back home to her.

From there, Elizabeth's pen never stopped moving as the words began to flow almost effortlessly onto the page. She remembered every incident, and she was so absorbed in writing them all out that she didn't realize Abigail's presence until Faith started crying.

"Oh, my sweetheart," Elizabeth soothed at once, putting down the pencil to take the baby from Abigail's arms, "Don't cry!"

Quickly unbuttoning her corset, Elizabeth held her close so as to feed her.

"I'll prepare a little something for lunch." Abigail said gently. Elizabeth mouthed a 'thank you' so as not to startle Faith before turning her attentions back to the suckling little one. Faith may be little, but if milk was what she wanted, she was persistent. Elizabeth was eternally grateful that she didn't have to do very much to get her to drink her fill.

Once Faith was satisfied, the young mother redressed herself and then cuddled her, admiring the little human she had birthed. How she adored the sweet smell of her little one, the way Faith would look up and begin to associate her mother's voice with her face, the way she would always try to wriggle out of her blankets to try to cling to Elizabeth's hair or clothes. It never failed to warm her heart to see how much Faith was growing.

"Someone looks happy."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Abigail, "I think we both are."

Abigail nodded her head knowingly as she wiped her hands on the apron she'd put on, "I've peeled and put some potatoes on the stove to boil, would you like me to cook some fish too?"

"Yes please!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice filled with relief, "You have no idea how grateful I am that I have someone to help me fix lunch! It can get quite stressful doing it all on my own."

"I know what you mean," Mrs. Stanton replied sympathetically, "It's not easy life when Jack is away so long, but if there's one thing I learnt it's that the trials never last forever. One day when Faith is all grown up, you'll look back and see that all this was worth it."

Elizabeth sighed a little in exhaustion, but when she looked down at Faith who'd almost begun to doze off, she knew that what Abigail said was very true. It may seem difficult now, but she knew that if she continued to push through, the rewards would be far greater than the sacrifices.

"What has been going on in town these past few days? I hope everything is going well with the children, I miss seeing them all in class."

"It's funny you ask, Rosemary has just been telling me that she can't be their substitute teacher any longer."

Elizabeth was about to protest, but she remembered too much noise would wake Faith, so she decided just to let Abigail continue.

"Lee has invited her to leave Hope Valley with him for a vacation somewhere. She was quite disappointed that he kept their destination a secret, but she looked to me as excited as a child on their birthday!"

Elizabeth giggled lightly and shook her head as Abigail laughed, "I imagine she's going to weasel the secret out of him sooner rather than later."

Elizabeth knew how persistent Rosemary could be, and she wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow Rosemary was annoucing to the whole town that she was going to goodness knows where-maybe New York!

"I'm glad," The young mother added, "She and Lee make a wonderful couple."

Abigail nodded wistfully and smiled before excusing herself to return to the kitchen and begin filleting the fish. Elizabeth stared pensively out the window at the snow that had begun to fall, decorating the town in a flurry of white flecks.

Lee and Rosemary were looking into their future together, the saw mill industry was thriving, the people of Hope Valley were freeing themselves from Henry Gowen's clutches, Jack was bringing evil men to justice, Faith was growing into a strong and healthy little baby, and Abigail was stronger and happier than ever.

Their little town was growing and becoming everything it was meant to be.

A happy little haven for everyone.

(And this chapter's done! I made it quite long, but I hope you all enjoyed this one, and please, leave me a comment, fave, and\or follow! Your feedback means the world to me! I just wanted to say that, because I wasn't planning on continuing this story, I hadn't thought that much ahead. I don't know whether I should add some of the adventure and excitement aspect of the show to the story, or if I should just stick to family fluff and adorable things. If you lovely readers would let me know what kind of theme\themes you would like to read about, it would really mean a lot to me :D Once again, thank you so SO much for all those lovely comments you left me, I am so overwhelmed by your kindness! 3)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(ASFJKGSGJHH! I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR EACH OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW MUCH THEY HAVE MEANT TO MEE! I'm just going to jump right into this chapter now, so please enjoy! :D)

It was late afternoon, a little bit before supper, when Elizabeth finally finished filling in all the slots. It had taken awhile because of how often she had to feed Faith, but it was finished. Tomorrow was the first of December, so she would have to mail this today so that it would come to Jack's commanding officer on time. Thankfully the mercantile remained open longer, even if it was Sunday, due to the early Christmas shoppers and a larger amount of customers in general.

Folding it neatly in three parts, Elizabeth slipped the report inside an envelope and stood up. She got into her fur lined coat that Julie had bought her as an early birthday present and made her way out of the front door, across the road, and past a few houses to where the mercantile was situated.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Thornton," Ned greeted warmly as he wrapped another customer's groceries in a small paper bag, "What will it be today?"

"Oh, I just need to mail this."

Elizabeth passed the envelope over to him, smiling at the use of her husband's surname.

The cashier looked over it for a moment and then took it from her hand, "I'll get this mailed at once."

She nodded gratefully, but as she was turning to leave, she was stopped by .

"Elizabeth," She called, "Can I speak with you a moment?"

It had been awhile since she'd had to stop calling her Miss Thatcher, and Elizabeth could tell it was awkward to use any other name, but at least Mrs. Blakeley didn't make an audible fuss. Elizabeth just hoped the headstrong and straightforward woman didn't have anything to rebuke her about.

"Your husband's dog has gotten loose in my property I tell you," Florence blustered, her voice high-pitched with stress, "And it's made a terrible mess in my shed! Somehow it got inside and turned the place upside down!"

"Wait, Rip?" Elizabeth exclaimed, shocked at this information, "But he's the sleepiest and laziest dog I've ever seen, he doesn't even walk across the street if he can help it! Are you sure it was Rip you saw?"

"It was yesterday night, but from the window I noticed a big dog coming towards my shed," Mrs. Blakeley recounted as calmly as she could, "And I could swear seeing that animal darting off into the distance the second I came outside."

"But Rip was inside the house yesterday night, I know it because he was whimpering all night for fear of the storm."

Florence looked at her a moment like she was speaking a foreign language before glancing down at the parcel under her arm.

"I don't understand, there aren't any other dogs around here that look like yours, and-"

She trailed off, and to Elizabeth's great surprise, her face morphed into an apologetic one.

"Forgive me for jumping to conclusions," She said quickly in her embarrassment at having to admit she'd been wrong, "I guess I've been a little under pressure of late."

There was a faint glint of desperation in her hazel eyes as well as a hint of red on her cheeks, but she tried to cover it up as she turned quickly away. She was about to hurry out of the store when Elizabeth called to her.

Florence stopped in the doorway, very aware of the other customers, but with a hopeful look in her eye.

"I know it's probably none of my business," Elizabeth offered, "But if you'd like you can tell me what has been bothering you, say-over tea and biscuits at my house?"

The dark-haired widow stood stiffly and awkwardly with one hand on the door and a polite refusal about to leave her lips, but something seemed to change her mind.

"I'd like that."

Elizabeth's face lit up with an encouraging smile and motioned for Florence to follow behind her. The two left the mercantile and headed across the street without another word, occasionally clutching at their scarves when a strong gust of wind chilled their cheeks and necks.

They made it quickly to the front door, and Elizabeth knocked softly on it. Abigail was there in a moment to answer their call, and she greeted them both.

"It's a good thing I made plenty of biscuits," She chuckled softly once Elizabeth had explained why Mrs. Blakeley was here, "Come Florence, I've just poured a cup of tea. Oh, and Elizabeth, Faith spit up the milk from the bottle so I had to give her a bath. She should be awake soon."

Elizabeth thanked Abigail for her help and then excused herself to go into the other room to check on her little one.

"Poor little thing." Florence commented, taking the cup of black tea offered to her and obliging to a dash of milk but no sugar.

"Oh, she's a strong and healthy baby. She was just unhappy about not being fed normally."

"Yes," Agreed Elizabeth, having walked in just then with Faith in her arms, "You just a little upset, weren't you sweety?"

And Faith, only by chance, made a face that looked quite a lot like a frown. The women chuckled at the baby's excellent timing and sat down-Elizabeth taking the rocker and placing Faith into the buggy Jack had so lovingly made, Abigail settling in a padded chair, and Florence sitting in the small couch nearby. There was a moment of silence in which Faith gurgled happily and tried to reach for the handmade baby mobile that Elizabeth's pupils had created.

"So," Elizabeth began, exchanging glances with Florence, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Abigail looked up with interest from her cup of tea, but she didn't look directly at Mrs. Blakeley so as not to make her uncomfortable.

"Well, other than that stray dog breaking into my shed, I've been trying to, uhm-" She paused and, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable, whispered in a barely audible voice, "I've been trying to stop the advances of a man."

Elizabeth tried to speak, but it was Abigail who eventually broke the stunned silence.

"Whose?"

Florence drew in a shaky breath, and grew very red before responding, "Mr. Benjamin Jay."

"The former miner?" Elizabeth broke in, having regained her composure.

Mrs. Blakeley nodded.

Mr. Jay had once worked in a mining town not far from Hope Valley named Carterville, but after the day that Judge Parker had officially closed down Coal Valley's mine, the mayor of Carterville had been so deeply influenced by the trial that he'd followed in suit. Because coal mining was all Mr. Jay knew, he'd left Carterville to look for another mine and happened to pass through Hope Valley. Elizabeth had thought he was just here because the weather was too bad to go anywhere else, but apparently that wasn't the only thing that had kept him here.

"What has he done?" Abigail asked worriedly.

"Nothing. He hasn't tried anything improper. To say the truth, he's been nothing but kind to me. That's just it, I don't know how to react now that someone else is showing some interest in me. I thought if anyone would understand it would be-" And here Florence gestured with her chin to them both of them.

"Well," Mrs. Stanton said after taking a sip of her tea, "Meeting someone who has taken interest in you is-"

Abigail paused, taking in a deep breath. It was hard to talk about her Noah, nevermind her past relationship with Bill Avery and her current one with Frank Hogan. She didn't want to make Florence re-live the pain all the widows had gone through, so she steered clear of the more sobering advice.

"It's not easy. Especially after the things we've been through. But I think you should give Mr. Jay a chance."

Elizabeth murmured an agreement around a mouthful of biscuits. She knew it had been a long time since Mrs. Blakeley had had any male attention worth mentioning, so Mr. Jay's interest in her was wonderful news. In spite of Florence's pessimistic outlook on life and sharp tongue, everyone deserved someone who cared about them and eventually to love them too.

"He asked me to do just that," Mrs. Blakeley replied primly, regaining her familiar spice, "And only God knows where that decision would take me. For all I know he's one of those cheap men that blow away whenever there's the slightest trouble."

Elizabeth wanted to object to this negative prejudice, but then she thought of Billy Hamilton and bit her tongue. Not all men had good intentions, she had said so herself and suffered the consequences.

"That could be the case, Florence," Abigail said, after sipping her sweet camomille tea, "But he could also be a decent man. The only way to know for sure, other than giving him a chance, is to pray. The Lord knows exactly who the man for you is, and if Mr. Jay's the right one, He will show you."

The advice was simple, but it seemed as though Mrs. Blakeley hadn't really thought of it. She turned a light shade of pink but tried to dismiss it with a clearing of her throat.

"I've got to say you're right, Abigail. I won't promise anything, but I might just try it."

Florence went onto saying that it was best she'd go back home to make sure that troublesome dog, whoevers it might be, hadn't gotten into her shed again as well as to check on her mischievious children. Thanking her hostesses for their kindness and advice, she bundled herself up and disappeared in between the high mounds of white snow.

Faith awoke at the sudden gust of cold wind and let out a little cry, but her discomfort didn't last for long when Elizabeth's arms were around her again.

"The fire is dying down," sighed, looking dismally through the blackened fireplace window at the tiny little sparks flickering on what was once wood. It was little more than dying coals now, and the box of firewood that Jack had never failed to stock up on was running low. Elizabeth knew that she only had to go out back to their little shelter to get more, but the icy weather was making it more tedious to do even the simplest of tasks. Still, there was nothing for it.

"Would you mind holding her, Abigail? I'll just be a moment."

Abigail kindly conceded, and once Faith was safely in her arms, Elizabeth pressed a little kiss on her baby's nose and then wrapped herself in as many layers as she could walk about in. She stalled for a moment at the front door, knowing the strong blast of cold that awaited her. She almost considered just sitting back down on the couch and bundling in all the blankets she could find, but it wasn't right for Abigail who was always on her feet, working tirelessly to keep Faith occupied as well as helping to make dinner. Besides, if Jack went out almost every day-sun, rain, or snow-so could she.

With a decided exhale, she turned the handle and exited her warm and comfortable haven.

...

It was a biting cold afternoon on the mountain pass. The workers were chilled to the bone and their hearts were as low as their stamina. A ferocious wind had kicked up only fifteen or so minutes ago, but in that quarter of an hour, it had done more damage than any good the workers had done. Piles after piles of snow were swept about, but the men didn't bother wondering how much of the path they'd cleared away was getting filled up again. They were too busy trying to keep their tents from being swept away too.

Jack and a group of half a dozen men were all huddled together under a tent that should've been for five at the most, and he'd lost count of how many times their measly shelter's ropes had snapped or when the nails they'd hammered into the ground would come popping out. It wasn't a surprise, for the snow beneath them was either too hard to penetrate with a nail or too soft to keep their anchorage firmly set in place.

"Constable!" Yelled one of the men who was struggling to manage both pieces of the rope that held the tent's flaps. Jack grabbed one end, and there was a moment of man versus the sheer and uncontrolled power of nature. It was a hard struggle, but they managed to beat the driving wind just long enough to secure the ropes together.

The two then slumped back into the tent as much as their tight space would allow, panting heavily for the breath the strong winds had knocked right out of them. Although the tent flaps still swerved violently against the knot, it did keep a lot more of the wind out. They could speak normally now but as it was each of the men were too tired to lift their voice.

Jack alternated between blowing hot air onto his bluish hands and working the soreness out of his fingers. Not once, however, did he wish he hadn't given his gloves to the boy. There was no room for a selfish thought in his head, not when all the men around him had been working on this job far longer and had been through far more disappointments and misfortunes than he. He had resolved from the very beginning of his training at the Academy to simply work hard and accomplish his goal without any complaints-no matter how hard the going got.

That wasn't going to change.

"It'll be another half-hour till this wind lets up," One of the men said in a raspy voice, likely because of a bad sore throat, "Blasted weather."

"And all our work pro'bly fer nothin'." Mr. Davy began dismally, but then he broke into a fit of coughing and pressed his knees tightly to his chest. After a few moments he managed to stop, and in a wheezing voice he proclaimed that they might as well be back to square one. A few of the workers murmured an agreement.

"We can't think like that," Jack said, his voice clear and steady despite the cold, "If we want to make any progress we each need to be positive."

"Easy for you to say," A plucky youngster, whom everyone called Ed, murmured spitefully, "You haven't been here for days on end trying to clear a path so that you can finally get home."

"Mind your tongue," One of the elder men, likely the boy's guardian, commanded, "That's no way to speak to the Constable."

But Jack only shook his head.

"No, he's right to speak, sir. I haven't been here long," And here he directed his words to the boy, " I know I haven't faced half the challenges you have, but if I can help in any way I can, I will. My mission was to come to Plum Springs and bring those men to justice, and I fully intend to do so, no matter the obstacles."

This silenced the boy, and although it looked like he was sulking, Jack could tell from the considerably more humble look in his eyes that he was grateful for a Mountie's presence in these difficult times. Ed was, after all, simply upset at the situation he'd been thrown into, not at Jack.

A heavy silence reigned over the group after that, only interrupted by the howling wind and the occasional fits of coughing on Mr. Davy's part, and as Jack observed the scene before him he suddenly remembered something. He pushed his hand into the pocket of his heavy overcoat, and with great relief, discovered his precious diary was still there. It had been his since his engagement to Elizabeth that he'd had it, being inspired to write in one after Elizabeth had let him look into her private journal. The things she'd written about him had been few in the beginning, as Jack had expected, but later on her writing about him almost completely filled up those blessed pages. Jack hadn't stopped and couldn't stop teasing her lovingly about it.

" _Now I know why you said your journal was a private one_ ," He'd chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as he often did. He would love reading her comments on their special moments-their first dance, first kiss, and especially that picnic lunch on the lake when the uninvited spider had providentially brought them closer-physically if not emotionally too.

He flipped through the pages of his recent entries, and as he did he noticed that there was a slip of paper stuck against the back cover of the book. Pressing his thumb on the edge of the paper so as not to let it blow away, Jack's stared with wide eyes and felt suddenly choked up. There, stuck to the back of the book with glue, was a picture of him and his beautiful Elizabeth. He was in a dark suit while she was dressed in an elegant lace blouse and satin skirt with her hair was placed attractively over her right shoulder in rippling waves. She was sitting down on a plush couch while he stood just behind her, both with sweet smiles on their faces and a lively light in their eyes. The pale wall behind them was unmistakably the one found in the Thatcher estate's parlor, and the rays of sunlight from the big windows made their faces almost glow.

But most beautiful of all was the little bundle in his wife's arms. Though he could barely see Faith's tiny head poking out, Jack still thought she looked absolutely precious. He wondered when this was taken, and then he remembered that day a little while after Faith was born when they'd been visiting the proud grandparents and aunties in Hamilton. Amidst all the fuss over the adorable newborn, Elizabeth had casually suggested that they take a picture together since Julie had gotten a professional photographer to take hers. It had been a gloriously sunny day.

" _Just right for_ _my perfect_ _baby_ _niece_." Julie had cooed as she'd covered Faith in kisses.

It had been nearly a month ago, however, and Jack hadn't had the time to think of it with all his duties.

Until now.

He told himself his eyes were watery from the cold, but he couldn't help feeling upset. Elizabeth's birthday was the 14th of December, and he didn't even know if he would be home in time for the special day. His promises to be back before she knew it would all be empty if he didn't follow through with them.

The wind was letting up a bit now, and he quickly realized that they'd all better get back to work before it got too dark to see anything. Tucking the precious book safely back into his pocket, Jack ventured out of the tent alongside the rest of the men. A few went forward to test the snow that had refilled their path, assessing the damage of the storm, and found that its depth was generally just below the knee, sometimes a bit over.

There were a few sighs and groans of exasperation, but Mr. Sanders wasted no time in getting all the workers back into motion. After all, there wasn't much else they could do.

...

It had been cold outside. Ice cold.

Elizabeth was almost unable to believe she'd managed to gather the wood but here she was, standing in front of the fireplace, filling it in with the new supply. Her hands trembled a little, but she eventually struck the match and threw it in along with a small paper to help the fire spread. The flames lept up abruptly, but when it had consumed the paper it fell and began to lick at the wood at a considerably slower pace.

"There," Elizabeth said, shivering softly at the abrupt change of temperature, "All better."

Abigail beamed at Mrs. Thornton through her soft blonde curls and then sipped a small taste of the soup she was making to see if it was missing any flavours.

"Yes," Mrs. Stanton agreed, adding a pinch of salt to the stew, "Nothing makes one cheerier than a cup of tea and a warm hearth."

Elizabeth hummed in agreement and returned to the rocking chair so that she could peer over her baby's crib. Faith had fallen into a deep slumber beside her teddy bear, occasionally murmuring in her sleep, but not making any noises that would warn Elizabeth that she was about to awake.

"I can't believe she's already a month old," The proud mother stated quietly, her eyes taken with absorbing every small detail of her little one, "Time really flies. My birthday is going to be in barely two weeks, I can't wait to celebrate it with Jack."

"I'm looking forward to it," Abigail replied, smiling softly, "I assume Jack will be free at that time?"

Elizabeth's brows wrinkled at the question, "Of course. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

But after dinner and after Abigail had returned to the caffè to get a good night's rest, Elizabeth found herself pacing the small parlor, mistaking every little noise for the hooves of Jack's horse riding proudly back into town, his mission accomplished. And as it grew late, she began to feel a little less certain. Plum Springs was only a few hours away from Hope Valley on horseback, surely Jack would've handed the gang over to the authorities by now and then sped homewards.

Irrational fear began to grip at her heart when she wondered whether something may have gone wrong, but before she could dwell on it, she shook her head determinedly.

Jack wasn't in trouble. He was probably just staying there for the night at the request of the citizens of Plum Springs as a means of expressing their gratitude for his service to them.

He should be home in no time.

Elizabeth proceeded to prepare herself to hit the hay as Abigail termed it, and with a prayer for the night and for her husband, she put Faith in her crib and then crawled under the blankets.

She found, however, that doubts were able to seep back in much easier as she lay in the double bed looking over to the left. She was so accustomed to seeing Jack's sleeping form there, seeing his chest rising and falling with each quiet breath, gazing with fascinated eyes at his peaceful face till she herself was lulled to sleep. She knew this was going to be a long night, but once more she bravely shook off her doubts and concerns and fell into a light sleep.

(And that's it for Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this one! And I know that, because Season 3 isn't out yet, Abigail's love life is still undecided, but I'd like to think that she chooses Frank Hogan in the end and that Bill Avery returns to his wife. Sorry to anyone who likes Bill, but I'm just not a big fan of his after everything he's done :s I know Frank has made mistakes too, but he's devoted his life to God's will, and therefore in my eyes, is worthy of such a wonderful individual as Abigail. Sorry, didn't mean to drag this out so long x'D Please do leave me a comment, fave, and\or follow!)


	4. Reason Why I Haven't Updated

Hi there everyone! I've been getting a few messages recently asking me why I haven't updated. Until now I haven't given a proper response, but after rereading some of the amazing reviews you guys have left me, I feel that you all deserve at least a form of an explanation as to why I've disappeared. So here's my problem. A few months ago I hadn't been writing anything because of a huge writer's block, but as I forced myself to push through it, I faced an even bigger dilemma. I started writing a new chapter, then stopped halfway, looked over what I had typed and thought, "This isn't good enough. No one will ever give this the time of day." So I put that chapter on the shelf and tried a chapter of a different story. Again, the same thoughts caused me to discard it and move on to another. It quickly became a vicious cycle; starting a new chapter, finding faults in it, discarding it, and then starting a new one. I have collected so many of them that I can barely keep my ideas straight, much less be creative. Everything I write seems stale, boring, commonplace. I'm scared at how horribly my thoughts are coming out on the page. I badly need to get back to when my writing flowed easily and I could actually post it online without cringing over the thought of what a horrible flop it may turn out to be. At this point I'm really just trying to decide whether to delete my account and start fresh when I get back into my writing flow or to get help from one of you amazing individuals here on Fanfiction. So this is my request, if you want to suggest my next course of action, or give me another idea, or whatever you'd like to share, by all means please go ahead. Thank you in advance everyone, I love you all so much and I want to say that whether I leave Fanfiction or not, all of your support has truly meant the world to me.


End file.
